


[Podfic] which too untimely here did scorn the earth

by sophia_sol



Category: Elisabeth (Színház), Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is no simple word like </i>beloved<i> for what he feels for Tybalt's face, that tightening in his chest of mingled hatred and reluctant fondness, the rush of excitement whenever they cross blades or words. Mercutio has always won, before, the better fighter on both battlefields.</i></p>
<p>Mercutio opens his eyes after the duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] which too untimely here did scorn the earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [which too untimely here did scorn the earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247410) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



[Download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/45oggyfqyhvc2op/Which_Too_Untimely_Here_Did_Scorn_The_Earth,_by_Carmarthen.mp3)

or

[Stream at tumblr](http://sophia-sol.tumblr.com/post/85231843047)

or tell me how to embed audio here at ao3 and I will happily make that an option too! but I've never been able to figure out how to do that myself....


End file.
